fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Diddy Kong (SSB6)
This article is for Diddy Kong's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Universe. For the other game appearances of the character please see Diddy Kong. Thank You! Diddy Kong (ディディーコング, Diddy Kong) is a veteran fighter in the game Super Smash Bros. Universe. He retains both his moveset and design from his appearance in SSB4. Like Donkey Kong, and Bowser, Diddy Kong no longer uses the realistic voice clips from Brawl, and instead uses new voice clips from his voice actor, Katsumi Suzuki. Description Moveset Like the previous titles Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS, Universe features custom movesets, however some of the options are complete changes compared to just modified variations of the standard specials. Normal Attacks *Neutral Attack - Diddy Kong swats his hand twice, turns to quickly kick his foot, and proceeds to repeatedly hit with his tail. *Dash Attack - Diddy Kong performs a cartwheel from Donkey Kong Country, and ends it with a ground-slap with both hands. *Forward tilt - Diddy Kong leans to the side and flings both of his arms forward. This attack can be tilted upwards or downwards. *Up tilt - Diddy Kong swats in the air above him with a slap and looks similar to an uppercut. *Down tilt - Diddy Kong, while crouching, slaps forward. Smash Attacks *Forward smash - Diddy Kong spins, slapping forward twice. The first hit has no knockback. *Up smash - Diddy Kong hops briefly and performs a stationary cartwheel. The attack's vertical reach is greater and his hands now form a punch. *Down smash - Diddy Kong performs a sweeping kick. It has less knockback than his forward smash. Aerial Attacks *Neutral aerial - Diddy Kong does an aerial cartwheel similar to his dash attack. *Forward aerial - Diddy Kong kicks both feet forward while spinning, similar to Mario and Luigi's old forward aerial in Super Smash Bros. *Back aerial - Diddy Kong thrusts his leg backward and spins it behind him. *Up aerial - Diddy Kong performs an overhead kick. *Down aerial - Diddy Kong thrusts both arms in a downward punch. A strong meteor smash. Grabs and throws *Grab - Diddy Kong grabs his opponent in a bear hugging style. *Forward throw - Diddy Kong tosses his opponent forwards. The throw is based on Diddy Kong's barrel toss animation from Donkey Kong Country". *Back throw - Diddy Kong tosses his opponent backwards. *Up throw - Diddy Kong throws his opponent up and kicks them. *Down throw - Diddy Kong throws the opponent downward and hops over them. Special Moves *Neutral special - Peanut Popgun: Diddy Kong shoots a peanut from his Popgun. The longer Diddy charges the attack, the farther and quicker the peanut will fly. If Diddy overcharges the attack, however, it will cause a very powerful explosion. *Side special - Monkey Flip: Diddy Kong performs a sideways hop that has the potential to launch Diddy onto an opponent's face if timed correctly. Can perform a flying kick with another button press. *Up special - Rocketbarrel Boost: Diddy Kong charges his rocketbarrels from Donkey Kong 64 in a powerful attack. Can potentially fly very far, but hitting a surface will make Diddy Kong lose his rocketbarrels and will fall helplessly. Diddy Kong will gain 5% damage for hitting a surface. *Down special - Banana Peel: Diddy Kong tosses a banana peel into the air to have it fall onto the ground. Opponents who touch the peel will slip and trip. Unlike in Brawl, only one banana peel can exist at one time, and it disappears when hit by and opponent. Final Smash *Rocketbarrel Barrage - Diddy Kong flies around on his rocketbarrels, shooting peanuts everywhere. Has greater movement speed than it does in Brawl, but is even harder to control. Does not put Diddy Kong into a helpless state when ended in the air. Taunts *Tosses his cap in the air and has it land on his head. It is his victory pose from Donkey Kong Country. *Claps his hands above his head four times, switching feet in the process. *Does a playful fighter's stance and cackles. On-Screen Appearances *Diddy Kong bursts from a DK barrel and briefly strikes a pose. *Flies in on his rocketbarrels, loses control, and crashes onto the stage. Victory Fanfare Role in the Wrath of Shadows Alternate Costumes Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Donkey Kong Characters